dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Black
Sam Black was a high school student living in Gotham. At one point he fought crime alongside Batman as Robin. He was Robin after Jason Todd. Early life Sam was born in New York city (named Sam Jones by his parents) to a jewel thief mother and a mercenary father. His parents were criminals. But when he was a year old his parents had robbed a bank and drove off with police cars chasing them and while trying to escape their car plunged into a ditch by accident, killing both his parents. Sam was brought to Gotham and adopted by a wealthy family, the Blacks. He became known as Sam Black, instead of Sam Jones. When he was six years of age, he attended Gotham Elementary School for Kindergarten. Sam was often a troublemaker at his school, often pranking his classmates or even teachers. When he was eight he was suspended for throwing what appeared to be horse dung from a catapult he had made at his teacher. As he got older, Sam heard about Batman and how heroic he was. He heard how Batman saved Gotham from thugs. He heard about how he defeated Ra's Al Ghul and the joker. Batman was his idol and he wanted to be just like him. He even tried to act like him at his school. When he was twelve, Sam graduated from Gotham Elementary School. He later attended Gotham Junior High School as his adoptive siblings had already graduated from college and moved to Bludhaven (where Dick Grayson lived later). Becoming Robin The murderous Clayface had once worked with Sam's adoptive father William Black, and blamed him for his mutation. Clayface attacked the Black mansion and ended up ruthlessly killing Sam's parents. But Sam escaped Clayface's wrath and was saved by Batman. At both his parents funeral Bruce Wayne comforted him. He adopted Sam who was fifteen at the time. One day while living at Wayne manor he accidentally used the elevator to go into the Batcave seeing Batman without his mask he realized he was actually in fact, Bruce Wayne. He was shocked. But Bruce Wayne wanted Sam to never be like him and never have a vengeful childhood like him. Batman went to Wayne industries one day because Lucius Fox wished to speak with him. But Lucius Fox was Clayface and he knocked out Batman. After not seeing Batman for a day, Sam knew what had happened, Batman was held hostage by Clayface! Sam went down to the Batcave, put on Jason Todd's old Robin costume, got in the batmobile, and headed for Wayne industries. He fought Clayface with Jason Todd's weapons and gadgets. In the fight he had the chance to kill Clayface but Batman told him to let him live because if he killed him he would be no different from Clayface, he would be a murderer. So he showed mercy to Clayface. Clayface was taken to Arkham Asylum and Batman and Sam returned to the Batcave. Batman was proud of Sam for not killing Clayface so then he told Sam he could be his new sidekick and fight crime alongside him as Robin. Adventures with Batman As Robin, Sam defeated the joker with the help of Batman. He and Batman stopped Poison Ivy from robbing a bank once. In a fight with Bane, Robin fell down in the sewers. He searched for a way out, but got lost in there. He later met Killer Croc. Killer Croc told him of how he got mistreated as a child. Robin (though he wasn't deformed like killer croc) had also been. As a child his fellow classmates at Gotham Elementary School often taunted him after his grandparents had died in an accident. Robin remembered the people who had made fun of him (even thought he hadn't seen them since 8th grade and he was a 10th grader) and Killer Croc had remembered the people who mistreated him so they decided to join forces and have revenge on the people who had treated them bad. But Robin didn't know killer croc was evil he though that the stuff of revenge wasn't that bad, since he had been vengeful when his parents were killed by Clayface. Robin was mixed up with killer croc. Killer Croc showed him the way out of the sewers. They saw some of the people who had mistreated them. Killer Croc attempted to kill them. Robin decided to fight killer croc instead of helping him because he realized he was evil. Batman came and defeated killer croc. Commissioner Gordon and his policemen came and killer croc to Arkham Asylum. As Robin, Sam has met many other superheroes like Green arrow, Plastic man, Green lantern (Guy Gardner), Aqua man, and Captain Marvel. The scarecrow once went to Gotham bank to rob it, he sprayed fear gas at anyone who tried to stop him. So Batman and Robin went to stop the scarecrow. They took down Scarecrow's henchmen but after Robin insulted Scarecrow he was sprayed with fear gas. His worst fear came to life, inside his own head and that was to lose Bruce Wayne like he lost his adoptive father. While Robin's worst fear haunted him because of the fear gas effects Batman defeated the scarecrow. Robin was then cured of the fear gas by medicine made by Batman to cure the effects. As Robin, Sam had been on various adventures with Batman and fought various villains. Justice League At one point Batman and Robin both joined the Justice league. After Superman got on their nerves they quit. As leader of the Teen Titans Three years later when Sam was eighteen he had an argument with Batman about how he could fight himself and didn't need Batman's help. He was so angry at Batman he moved to Jump city. Robin forgot to bring his money so he ended up living on the streets. His time at Jump city was boring. But he didn't wanna move back in with Batman. He lived on the streets for so long his hair grew down to his shoulders and he grew a beard. The only thing he had to wear was his Robin costume. When people asked what his name was he said "Robin". He was often mocked and laughed at because no one had heard of Robin the boy wonder in Jump city. One day on the streets he saw that a mutated thug with super strength was attacking a homeless person. He fought the thug but was thrown through a brick wall. A team of superheroes called the teen titans came. more to be added Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks